Holidays
by LadyProphet
Summary: The Christmas Holiday is coming around, what's in it for the host club? Tamaki/OC - One Shot - [100 Prompt Challenge 4/100]


I apologize for mixing up the point of views. O.O

I manage to do that A LOT. I guess it's the effect of half studying and half writing XD

Thank you for turning my attention to it, darisu-chan

=3

* * *

Kyoko tried to keep up with the smaller blonde boy in front of her who was dragging her by the hand, the other clutching his familiar, pink, "Usa-chan".

"We're going to have lots of cake today, Kyoko-chan! Will you eat with me?"

She sighed, truth be told, she had some things to do, and the last thing she would want was to visit the Host Club.

"I'm busy today, Hunny-sempai."

She cringed when the blonde turned to her -although still running and dragging her- his large eyes threatening to spill tears of displeasure. Kyoko's eye twitched and muttered under her breath that she would stay for a while.

When they pushed open the Music Room's doors, instead of rose petals flying on her face there were small white circles that stuck to her face but melted in contact. She looked around, not knowing that the Host Club was open during the holidays.

"Sit here, Kyoko-chan!"

Hunny pulled the girl to his empty side of the Host Club, it looked as if he didn't have any customers at the moment, but the customers were the least of her problems. She didn't want to be spotted by that flirtatious mood changing "prince" of the host club. She kept a low profile and sunk lower in her seat, not noticing the passive face of Mori-sempai blinking at her antics.

"Kyoko-chan! Have some cake!"

She winced again at Hunny's loud voice, taking the fork the petite boy offered her and sliced the strawberry cheesecake, looking around the tables. She spotted Tamaki the Prince way far off at the other end of the room, and she sighed with relief, though she continued to spy.

He was wearing a white suit, blending in with his surroundings. Kyoko didn't need to take a second look around the place to know that the host club's theme was today. A winter wonderland, since it was Christmas Eve, but it was surprising that they were open on a holiday. She herself had only come to school to fetch books she had forgotten in her locker.

"Hmm... Kyoko Ornella."

Kyoko winced at her father's italian surname, not really liking when anyone uttered it. The Ootori boy was standing beside Hunny, who was oblivious to the glare his glasses gave off.

"W-What?"

She mused at his face, narrowing her eyes at him and continued to devour the cake.

"Are you here to reserve a host? May I recommend-"

"NO! I am NOT here for a host."

She should have known that money was the only thing in his head. He didn't reply but merely pushed his glasses up, giving it another menacing glint to which Kyoko's eye twitched at.

"Kyoko-chan! Nice to see you came for a visit!"

She slightly jumped at the twins voices, why did they have to do that every time? Speak in unison.

"I'm not visiting! I'm just eating cake!"

She stabbed the last piece of cheesecake and devoured it glaring at no one in particular. Hunny offered her some more, but she refused. She had to get out of there before Tamaki saw her,

"Right, now I'm leaving before anything drastic happens around here."

Protests filled Kyoko's ears but she ran to the door, ignoring Haruhi who was waving her over with a polite smile. She was just one second away, one second away from the door but she was too late, and it made her fume a little.

"Kyoko-himeeee!"

A foreign object lodged itself on her leg, its blonde fur bobbing up and down.

"T-Tamaki! Stop being a dog in front of your customers and let go!"

He continued though, face in a state of bliss, but he jumped back up and hugged the girl to his chest.

"What customers, Kyoko-chan?"

Despite her distaste at the flirtatious prince, her face broke into a blush when she was pulled to his chest. She pulled away the next second though and glowered at him,

"The customers that are sitting right-"

She pointed a hand on a table that was previously swarmed with girls, previously clinging on Tamaki and giggling like lovestruck hyenas, but there was no one there anymore.

"They left when you were eating cake, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko's eye twitched yet again. So that cunning blonde knew that she was there from the start. She sighed, knowing that she was trapped yet again. Everytime there was a holiday in the host club, she would end up being there one way or another.

She did not have any connections with anyone in the host club, nor did she like going there, she had better things to do like studying. But one day, Hunny had found Usa-chan torn up, and it was coincidence that she managed to fix it for him. It was at that time that Hunny favored her to come to the host club once in a while for cake, the other people there, were just men that had a lot of money and time to spend pleasing girls.

"I have some studying to do, Tamaki."

It was as if he was deaf as he pulled her into the middle of the room once again, the artificial snow continuing to fall from the ceiling. She learned that it was better not to question where the props for their various themes came from, it would either be from the Ootori's budget, or the Hitachiin's wardrobe.

"It's a holiday! We're supposed to celebrate with a grand feast!"

A table from out of nowhere was set up in the middle of the room, Kyoko had to admit the food on the table made her the slightest bit hungry.

"Ermmm... No, my family's waiting for me and-"

Tamaki pushed the girl down on her seat, liking the frustrated yet cute look on her face.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today, Kyoko-chan?"

His eyes sparkled as he took her hand in his and kissed it. This was why Kyoko never wanted to come here, the prince always teased her, as if she was the same as his customers. She managed to fight back a blush on her cheeks and grumbled,

"You said that to the other 20 customers that you had, right?"

Tamaki smiled sheepishly, knowing she was right. Kyoko looked around her and saw that the other members had disappeared and this made her more uncomfortable. They had probably gone in the kitchen to get some drinks and cutlery.

"Tamaki, I appreciate that you invited me to dinner, but I really have to be going."

She sighed, starting to stand when something brushed her forehead. She looked up in wonder at the green ornament tied with red ribbon on top of their heads, it took her a while to realize that it was mistletoe, held up by Tamaki's one hand.

Kyoko instantly pulled away from the host club prince before she could grab hold of her, and trudged away from the table.

"Ah! K-Kyoko-chan, wait! It's a tradition that we-"

Tamaki stumbled to catch her, not knowing how near she was and instead of catching her hand, he had stumbled too far and crashed on her back.

Both of them fell while Tamaki turned her around to face him, and shielded her fall by wrapping his arms around her. He instantly propped himself up on all fours and panicked,

"K-Kyoko-chan? Are you ok? I didn't mean to-"

"I'm alright Tamaki! Geez..."

Tamaki smiled at the blush on her cheeks, and pressed his lips on hers without second thought. Kyoko's eyes went wide, but she didn't struggle. In fact, she had to urge to kiss back, but as soon as it started, it was over, the prince towering over her with a smile.

"I don't do that to my customers, do I Kyoko-chan?"

She glared playfully at him with a blush. Come to think of it, he never did kiss them.


End file.
